The Future Lies Sparkling Ahead
by empty-tissue-box
Summary: A good friend will bail you out of jail, but a best friend will be sitting in the cell next to you saying That was freaking awesome. The Marauders in their seventh year at Hogwarts. Rated T for Language.
1. Revenge is sweet…and colorful

**Disclaimer: We own nothing Harry Potterish **

**An: **This is our first fanfiction ever. It is our version of Marauders seventh year at Hogwarts with many fun twists, pranks and crazy teachers. Please read and Review. No Flames

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 1: Revenge is sweet…and colorful**

"OW! Mother fucker! My foot!"

"Shhh!"

"Shut up! You'll wake them up!"

"Sorry, these guys have crap all over the room!"

"SHHH!" Hissed Ariana as the girls crept through the boys dorms towards the bathroom.

"Come on; let's do this quickly before Sawyer wakes up china." Lily whispered.

They opened the door slowly to make sure it didn't squeak and stealthily slipped through the small gap.

"Okay, who has the dye?" Sawyer asked as they closed the door softly behind them.

"I got it." Ariana said, passing some dye to the other two.

"This is going to be great." Lily giggled.

"I sort of feel bad for Remus, he didn't do anything really." Sawyer said

"He didn't warn us, so in my book he's fair game." Ariana said as she poured some dye into the face wash on the counter.

Lily opened the shower curtain to get access to the soap and shampoo in the stall. "They don't have very good shampoo." she mentioned as she put the dye in the bottle.

Sawyer went into another stall and laughed as she asked, "Oh my god, which one do you think uses Fructis?"

"That's Sirius', I bought it for him." Ariana answered.

"You bought him shampoo?" Lily asked raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah, I didn't like the one he was using."

"You guys are so weird. Who buys their boyfriend shampoo?" Sawyer asked.

"That's nothing you should wait to see what I'm getting him for Christmas." Ariana said with a smile.

"What?" Asked Lily

"You'll see."

"Shh! I think I heard something." Sawyer said. The girls went still. They exchanged panicked looks when they heard footsteps padding over to the bathroom.

"Stall." Lily mouthed and pointed to the one she had just vacated.

They ran in and listened anxiously from behind the curtain. They heard the door open and someone walk in and the sink tap turn on as the person noisily grabbed a glass off the counter. Lily, Ariana, and Sawyer held their breath as they waited for the guy to leave.

The person left the room and the girls exhaled.

"That was so close." Lily said quietly.

"Alright, we're done; let's get out of here before our luck runs out." Sawyer said.

They exited the bathroom and tip toed across the room. Lily cracked open the door and slid through the opening followed closely by Sawyer. As Ariana approached the door one of the boys sat up.

"Who's there?" he asked drowsily.

"It's me." Ariana said recognizing Sirius' voice.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just came to see you."

"Oh."

"Well, I've seen you, ok bye." Ariana said quickly and left the room.

"Okay." He mumbled then slumped back down to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was so close." Lily said, falling down onto her bed.

"I thought we were dead for sure." Sawyer grinned.

"Ah, sweet revenge." Ariana said as she got under her covers.

"I can't wait for tomorrow!" Sawyer said.

"You don't think Sirius will say anything about you being there, will he?" Lily asked.

"Nah, he probably won't even remember." Ariana yawned, "He was half asleep."

"Would you guys shut up?" Said an annoyed voice from the far bed, making them all jump.

"Oh, sorry were we disturbing you?" Sawyer asked sarcastically, "How disrespectful of us."

Caprice glared at Sawyer, who glared back with equal intensity.

"Sorry Caprice." Ariana said and lay down.

"Good night." Lily said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remus rolled over and blinked at the bright light as he opened the curtains around his bed. Looking at his watch he saw it was quarter past nine. He stretched and went to his trunk to change. Once he was dressed he went down into the common room.

He got to the bottom of the staircase and saw Lily sitting by the fire reading a book.

"Morning." he said sitting down across from her.

Lily looked up and frowned, "Don't you take showers in the morning?"

"What? No I took one last night. Why? Do I smell?" He asked nervously.

"No. No reason, just wondering." She said "When do the others get up?"

"Umm all around the same time at ten thirty; well actually Sirius could sleep until eleven or twelve since it's a weekend and all."

"Oh, and they take showers in the morning?"

"…Yes." Remus said suspiciously, "Why are you so interested in our morning routines?"

"No reason."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing."

"You're a horrible liar."

"Yes she is." Ariana said entering the room. "Might as well tell him."

"Tell me what?" Remus asked looking between the two girls.

"Well, we kind of did something vengeful…" Lily said slowly.

"Like what?"

"Like putting dye in the guys soap and shampoo…" Lily said.

"Why?"

"To get them back for what they did to us last week." Ariana said.

"You're still mad about the pixie incident?"

"They put Cornish pixies in our dorm!" Lily said

"Yeah well it happens…" Remus defended, "and I had nothing to do with that!"

"You should have warned us." Ariana protested.

"I honestly didn't know about it."

"You didn't?" Lily asked

"No."

"Well, it's a good thing you didn't shower then." Ariana said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter slowly woke up and looked bleary eyed around the room. He pulled the covers off and got out of bed. He went towards the bathroom and wasn't watching where he was going and walked into James' trunk.

"OW!" he howled jumping up and down on one foot nursing the other.

James and Sirius both shot up in bed at the commotion.

"Wha'd ya do?" Sirius slurred.

"No, I didn't eat the last celery stick" James said sleepily.

"Sorry, but James, your freaking trunk is in the middle of the room." Peter complained.

Peter went into the bathroom and soon after James and Sirius entered the bathroom to shower. (AN: Each went into a separate stall, for all those who have dirty minds and were thinking something else)

Peter had just finished washing off the soap and reached to turn off the tap but froze when he saw his hand. It was hot pink. So were his arms and legs. He looked at the soap which was normally a creamy color, and it now sported a slight pink tinge.

"James! Sirius! Don't use the-" Peter began to say

"FUCK!" Sirius said from the next stall "I'M BLUE!"

"Aww, Sirius don't be saaAHHH! I'M PURPLE! WHY AM I PURPLE?" James screamed

The guys all wrapped a towel around their waists and got out of their stalls. They looked in the mirror in confusion. Then it dawned on them.

"You don't think…" James said slowly.

"Nah, they wouldn't." Sirius said slowly.

"Yeah I mean they'd wake us up." Peter said

"Wait a second. They did." Sirius groaned "Last night, Ariana was in here."

"Yeah I thought I heard something when I went to get a drink in the bathroom." James agreed.

"And I thought I heard some one smash into James' trunk." Peter said.

They exchanged a look, got dressed and marched out of the dorm, down to find the girls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily looked up as she took a bite of her toast to the guys enter the Great Hall, in all there colorful glory. She began to laugh and choked on her toast. Remus had to slap her on the back to prevent her from choking. Sawyer turned to see what Lily was laughing about as she took a sip of pumpkin juice, and spat it out all over Caprice when she saw the guys.

Caprice shrieked and said, "Are you kidding me, you did that on purpose!"

Sawyer really didn't give a damn and continued to laugh. All around the Great Hall students were laughing and the sight of there class mates. Some of the teachers looked horrified. The three of them sat down and acted as if nothing was different.

"Sirius, what's wrong? You seem a bit blue." Ariana said with a straight face as they all burst into laughter again.

"Actually I feel quite peachy if I do say so myself" Sirius declared, grabbing a slice of toast.

James asked casually, "So, whose idea was it to put the dye in our stuff?"

"Remus." The girls said at once

"No I didn't!" Remus defended

"It was my idea actually." Lily said with a smile

"I should have known my girl would come up with something as clever as that." James said

"I'm not your girl Potter." Lily replied

"Anyway, that was completely uncalled for." Peter whined

"So were the pixies." Muttered Sawyer

"Okay, so the pixie thing wasn't our best idea, but at least we didn't turn you different colors." James whined

"They completely trashed our room, we spent an entire day cleaning, plus we had to listen to Caprice's whining while we cleaned, so trust me, this is totally fair." Sawyer explained

"I don't whine, you do." Caprice responded, glaring at Sawyer. Sawyer just rolled her eyes.

"How long are we going to be like this?" Peter asked

"24 hours." Sawyer replied

"Great, I have to spend the entire day looking like the cookie monster." Sirius muttered

"It could have been worse." Remus said

"How?"

"She could have made you yellow and then you would look like big bird."

"Either way, this really sucks." James said

"This day is going to be interesting…"Ariana grinned

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Yeah! Chapter one!


	2. Sunday by the lake

**Chapter 2: Sunday by the lake**

"They put the dye in the soap and the Shampoo?"

"Yup." Sirius said with a smile

"That's actually quite creative, why didn't it change the color of your hair?"

"It was for skin only; they should have read the labels more carefully." James explained

"They still got the better of you; you were purple for an entire day." said the amused professor Nassir.

"We'll get them back" Sirius smirked

"Well weren't they getting you back for you getting them? So aren't you even?"

"I suppose…" James sighed

"Where is the rest of your little cult anyway?" Nassir asked

"They're around somewhere." Sirius said

"Well, it's a nice day, you two should be out harassing your friends, not your teacher." Nassir said with a smile

"Yeah, we just came to say hi." James explained

"Well, hello and now good bye, I have to get back to grading my papers, I'll see you both next class."

"Okay, later Nass!" Sirius said as he and James exited the classroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I hate her!"

"Just ignore her."

"How can you ignore her? She's a walking talking pain in the ass!" Sawyer whined

"Sawyer, be nice." Ariana said, "Fighting with her isn't going to make things better."

"I'd punch her in the face if I were you." Brody said with a grin

"You're not helping you know." Ariana said to Brody who shrugged, still grinning

"Why cant Brody be in our dorm instead of Caprice?" Sawyer whined

"Well then that would make him a girl and you don't want to date a girl do you?" Ariana asked

"I don't know; he's a bit girly if you ask me." Sirius said with a grin, walking over to his friends who were sitting under a tree by the lake.

"Thanks…" Brody said

"No problem."

"So where have you two been all day?" Sawyer asked as Sirius and James sat down.

"With Nass…we went to say hi." James explained

"I should have known." Ariana said, "You both practically live in his office."

"Well he has chocolate frogs, plus he's the coolest teacher ever." James said

"You guys are insane. You're the only ones who would spend their weekend in a classroom." Brody added

"Well remember who you're talking about Brody, James and Sirius aren't exactly sane at this point." Remus announced, walking over to where the group was sitting.

"You know you love us Moony!" Sirius declared

"Do I?" Remus asked, sitting down next to James, "So where are Peter and Lily?"

"No idea." Sawyer said

"I think Lily is tutoring Peter." Ariana explained

"Tutoring him for what?" Remus asked

"The art of seduction." Brody muttered

"Really?" James asked, "Lily is offering a seduction tutoring session! Where can I sign up?"

"Sorry James, she's reached her student maximum: Peter." Sawyer said

James looked disappointed, "Aw that sucks…I'll just have to wait until we start going out then."

"You haven't given up on that then?" Brody asked

"What do you mean given up? We're made for each other!" James said dramatically

"James, she's never going to go out with you." Ariana said

"Yeah, but I said the same about you and Sirius and look out you both now, you make a nice couple." James said

"Hey we're different." Sirius said, "Our situation was completely different."

"How so?" Remus asked

"Ariana didn't totally despise me…" Sirius said

"Yes she did." Sawyer muttered

Sirius looked at Ariana in mock disbelief, "You despised me?"

"Only until second year." She said with a grin

"I'm so hurt!" Sirius whined

"Well I don't hate you no-" Ariana began

"No, it's too late! My life is a lie!" Sirius declared dramatically.

Ariana rolled her eyes and leaned over and gave him a kiss. "Feel better now?"

"Well, a bit!" He grinned

"Yup, you guys are definitely a _different_ couple." Brody said amused

"Us? What about you two?" Ariana asked

"What about us?" Sawyer asked "We have a steady relationship!"

"Yeah, steadily on and off. You've dated on an off every year since second year. Actually, didn't you date twice in third year and three times in sixth year?"

"Shut up you." Sawyer said, throwing a leaf at Ariana.

"Well mark my words, Lily and I will date this year." James said

"Consider them marked." Remus said

"Oh god, look what the cat dragged in." Sawyer muttered. Everyone looked up to see Caprice walking towards them with Lily and Peter.

"Hey guys." Lily said as they sat down

"Lily, my love! You are looking lovely this afternoon!" James smiled

Lily sighed, "Potter you worry me."

"Aw, no need to concern yourself, I'm in a perfect state of health, but at least I now know you care about me and my well being." James smirked

Lily rolled her eyes. Caprice smiled, "You guys would make such a good couple."

"Thanks Caprice, you hear that Lily, we'd make a great couple, how about you and I go get a Butterbeer this afternoon?" James asked hopefully

"I'll take a rain check." Lily responded

"I'll hold you to that."

Lily ignored the comment and turned to group, "So what's everyone doing later?"

"I don't know about everybody else, but we're getting a Butterbeer" James said winking at her.

"No you're not lover boy, we've got Quidditch try-outs" Sirius said

"Aww, why today?" Sawyer groaned

"Oh, we had ours yesterday." Said Brody "They were hell, we had a second year try out, she couldn't even fly! She argued with us for half an hour and tried to curse Adrian Davis."

"Is he okay?" Peter asked

"Yeah, his eyebrows are already growing back. On the bright side we have an awesome team, but because Grant and Bloom left last year we had to get a new seeker and chaser."

"Yeah we need a new beater and seeker." James informed.

"We'll never be able to replace Turner, he's was like a god on a broom. I heard he's joined the wasps." Sawyer said.

"Yeah I heard that too. Oh well, we'd better get going now." James said to Sawyer and Sirius.

"Yeah, see you guys later." Sawyer said as the three of them got up and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the Quidditch pitch, a group of twenty or so people were assembled. The old Quidditch team members were grouped together waiting for the try-outs to be over with.

"I don't understand why we have to try-out every single year." Sawyer complained.

"Because some people graduate and leave the team." Gavin replied "Just be glad _we_ don't have to worry about the competition taking our spots."

"Yeah really…" Max said looking over the crowd

"Everyone seems so short." Sirius said. "Hey Sawyer isn't that your little brother?"

"Alright welcome to this year's try-outs." James said in a commanding voice making everyone quiet down. "First off, this is serious-"

"Hi guys!" Sirius interrupted with a wave making the nervous candidates laugh and James send a glare his way.

"As I was saying _quidditch_ is very serious and important, so it would be helpful if those who can't fly, would leave right now and first years should leave too as they aren't allowed to play." No one left.

Sawyer walked over to James and whispered something in his ear.

"Felix, what year are you in?" James asked

"First." Felix said proudly

"And that means…?" James prompted

"You should go easy on me?" Felix said hopefully.

"No weasel. It means you can't play! Get lost!" Sawyer snapped.

"But you're playing!" Felix whined.

"I'm in seventh year!"

"So?"

"Felix you're too young! Leave!"

"I'm not leaving until I try out!"

James put his head in his hands and muttered, "This is going to be a long day"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: the title

Sawyer, Sirius, Max, Gavin and James trudged into the common room and slumped into chairs in front of the fire. Lily, Peter, Remus and Ariana looked startled at the sight of them. Sawyer was covered in mud, Sirius was sported a black eye, James had a split lip and bags under his eyes, Max was holding an ice pack and once he was comfortable he put it on his lap and Gavin had the fingers on his right hand taped together.

"So, uh, how were try-outs?" Peter asked looking upon the confusing state of their friends.

"Well, on the bright side one day I might be able to reproduce." Max said.

"Max, I'm sooo sorry about that." Sawyer said "I'm going to kill Felix."

"I'm confused what happened?" Lily asked.

"Yeah you guys look like you just lost a fight with a hippogriff." Remus said.

"No, if we had, we wouldn't look this bad." Gavin grumbled.

"So it went that well did it?" Ariana questioned.

"You have no bloody idea." Sirius scowled.

"Ok, so we were at Quidditch try-outs-" James started

"I hadn't gathered that." Remus said sarcastically.

"And we were going fine until that demon decided he wanted to try out."

"What demon?"

"Felix." Sirius stated.

"I renounce any relation to him." Sawyer said.

"What did he do?" Lily asked

"What didn't he do?" Max corrected.

"The brat wanted to be on the team and James told him that he couldn't because he's a first year, and Felix refused to leave until he tried-out." Gavin said

"And so I yelled at him to get out and he didn't like that too much." Sawyer said.

"Then he launched himself at Sawyer after a little shouting match didn't work." Sirius continued

"They fell right into the mud." James said.

"I think my ass is bruised." Sawyer whined and shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"So then I went to pull him off her," Max said, "And he kicked me!"

"Right where the sun don't shine." Sirius cringed

Remus and Peter winced.

"_And then_ Gavin got hold of him and pinned his arms and legs together." James explained

"Which of course he didn't like at all, so he held his breath until we would let him try out." Max said.

"But we didn't let him try out, and he's as stubborn as Sawyer so of course he held his breath and the idiot fainted." Sirius said

"So I took him up to the hospital wing with Max," Said Gavin "but when I came back it got worse."

"Sirius what happened to you're eye?" Ariana broke in.

"Oh, we're getting there" Sirius said "I was testing the wannabe beaters."

"Oh?" asked Remus.

"Yes oh. One the third years had slight difficulty gripping the bat. He pulled his arm back to hit the bludger and it flew out of his hand and hit me in the eye."

"Then he ducked as the bludger came towards him and then it hit James in the shoulder." Gavin said.

"The only up-side is that we have an amazing Seeker now. The downside is she was so excited that she caught the snitch she ran into Gavin and he sprained his fingers trying to stop her broom." James said

"The stupid twit." Sirius muttered.

"So who are your new players then?" Peter asked.

"Traci Madison is our new seeker, she's a fourth year and our new beater is Emilie Sawyer." James told the group

They looked at Sawyer "Your sister?"

"Yeah she's a third year; she helped me practice over the summer." Sawyer said.

"She's pretty good, the only one who didn't hurt someone." Max added.

"Why haven't you guys gone to the hospital wing?" Lily asked. "You look terrible."

James looked hurt "How could you ever think I wasn't good looking?"

"It's too far." whined Sirius.

"Aww! Poor baby!" Ariana said sarcastically.

"I'm going to go have a nice hot shower." Sawyer said getting up slowly.

"Good idea, I'm going to do that after I go to the hospital wing, I think I dislocated my shoulder." James said getting up again and heading out the portrait hole.

"Me too, my fingers are killing me." Gavin said following after James.

"I think I'll sit here for a while, until I get feeling in my...self again." Max said.

"I'm going to go have a shower." Sirius said "You know, in the boys dorms." he said looking at Ariana playfully.

"Ok don't hurt yourself." She replied.

He gave her a mischievous look, and then walked up the stairs.

A few moments later Ariana said "I umm, left my Herbology book on Sirius' bed; I'm going to go get it." And she went up the stairs.

Remus looked at the paper she left behind; it was an essay on Mandrakes resting on her open Herbology textbook. "Subtle." He said sarcastically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Inconceivable

**Chapter 4: Inconceivable **

"Ugh Monday… the week will never end!" James whined as the friends walked to Care of Magical Creatures.

"I can't believe Felix got stuck in the invisible step twenty seven times this week!" Sawyer said in disbelief

"Is that even possible?" Ariana asked

"I didn't even know you needed to go past that step twenty seven times." Peter said

"Oh well, at least it's almost the end of the day." Caprice declared

"I can't believe you two don't have a detention yet." Lily said to James and Sirius.

"The day is still young." Sirius replied

"Come on, we need to hurry up or we'll be late." Remus said

"Have fun in class." Sawyer said with a smile

"I love having a free period." Ariana agreed

"Lucky you." Sirius replied, "I'm not really in the mood for care of magical creatures today…or any day for that matter."

"You should drop it then." Sawyer said

"Maybe…"

"We can talk about this later, we have to get going before Professor Comc freaks out on us for being late again. See you both later." Remus said

Ariana and Sawyer said good bye to their friends and the others headed to class. They had to come all the way from the third floor down to near the lake. They arrived just in time for class.

"We need to find a better short cut to get here." Peter said out of breath

"I've got one, just jump out one of the windows of the third floor." James suggested

"That actually sounds like fun. Can we really do that?" Sirius asked

"No, you can't jump out of the north tower, you creep." Lily said jokingly

"How am I a creep? Just because I jumped out of the third floor window-" Sirius questioned, looking offended

"You haven't jumped out of the window, what are you talking about?" Caprice cut him off

"QUIET!" Professor Comc yelled. The class went silent. Comc was a short, round man with a hawk like face and the biggest mustache anyone had ever seen. It even beat out Slughorn's walrus like facial hair.

"Next class we will be going down into the lake to observe how the creatures of the lake behave in their natural environment. For this lesson I will need everyone's full attention. I will _not_ be taking someone into the lake if I feel that they can not handle themselves accordingly. As such…"

While Comc was talking Sirius turned to James and whispered, "Have you realized that care of magical creatures spells COMC when abbreviated? And our COMC teacher is COMC."

James snorted rather loudly, trying to contain his amusement.

"Potter, Black! Is there something you would like to share with the rest of the class?" Professor Comc asked, looking aggravated.

"Well sir, we were just discussing care of magical creatures." Sirius explained

"What about the course do you find so interesting that you have to rudely interrupt while I am talking?" Comc asked

James smiled and said, "Well have you realized that Care of Magical Creatures is COMC when abbreviated? And you last name is also COMC, is that why you became the COMC teacher Professor COMC?"

Comc didn't look every amused as the class began to laugh. "SILENCE!" The class went silent. "Potter, Black, Detention!"

"Why?" Sirius moaned

"Disruption my class with nonsense, that's why."

"You're just sore about COMC thing." James said coolly

"BOTH OF YOU BE QUIET OR GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM!"

"Ohhh , angry man." Sirius muttered

"Wait a minute," James began, "we aren't in classroom; we're outside."

"BLACK POTTER, GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Comc was furious

"Where should we go?" James questioned

"I don't care; just get out of my sight!" The class was quiet as James and Sirius headed back up to the castle. Comc took a deep breath and continued with his lesson.

As they walked away Sirius turned to James and said, "Short people have short tempers."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James and Sirius opened a door and walked into the room. A man with honey blonde was teaching a class of first years. He wasn't the tallest man but what his height lacked his facial features made up for.

"It's just a nice swish and flick motion. There's no need to wave your wand around like you're going to stab someone." The boys heard Nassir saying.

Professor Nassir looked up from his class and saw James and Sirius standing at the door.

"Potter, Black, can I help you?"

"No thanks Nass, we thought we'd just swing by." Sirius said.

"Well maybe you should swing yourselves out, I'm teaching a class." Nassir said calmly and the class snickered.

"Aw, professor, you're no fun." James said lightheartedly

Nassir raised an eye brow, "So out of curiosity, what class did you get kicked out of this time?"

"Care of magical creatures." James said smiling.

"We pointed out to Comc that his profession is his name." Sirius explained

"Oh. Yes, well that's a rather sensitive subject for him." Nassir said, turning back to his students, "Continue practicing the hand motion for a moment please class."

Nassir walked over to the boys "So, what are you two going to do for this period?"

"We thought we'd give you a hand" James said with a grin.

Sirius was looking at the class practicing their wand movements, "Hey that's Felix. You should be careful with that one."

"Yeah he's related to Sawyer." James informed.

"Real trouble maker." Sirius commented.

"Oh yes and you two are perfect angels." Nassir said sarcastically. "I have nothing for you two to do, but if you like you can alphabetize the bookshelf."

The boys looked at the bookshelf Nassir was referring to. "Alright" they said with a grin.

Suddenly something flew past James' face narrowly missing taking out his eye.

"What did I tell you? _Gentle_ motions! Not murderous ones!" Nassir scolded.

James picked up the wand and looked to see who was missing it. He saw Felix looking red and wand less. "See, what did I tell you? Trouble maker!"

After they returned Felix's wand they went to the bookshelf and got to work.

At the end the end of the class Nassir came over the bookshelf and raised an eye brow "I thought you were going to alphabetize?"

"We changed our minds, it looks nicer like this." Sirius declared proudly

"We filed using the ROY.G.BIV system." James explained.

"ROY.G.BIV?"

"You know red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet."

The Bookshelf was color coded rather than alphabetized.

"You two are one of a kind." Said Nassir, shaking his head with a grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caprice, Ariana, Sawyer, Lily, Peter and Remus entered the Great Hall to see James and Sirius already eating. They sat down at the table with their friends.

"So where did you guys go after you got kicked out of class?" Remus asked

"Nass." Sirius said with his mouth full

"Do you guys always go to Nassir's room after you get kicked out of class?" Lily asked

"Yup." James nodded as he and Sirius quickly shoveled down some lunch. Then stood up saying, "Come on Padfoot, we've got work to do."

"Where are you going exactly?" Remus asked

"We didn't our Potions homework." Sirius said

"And you're both going to the library to do it?" Lily asked hopefully.

"Not quite." James smirked

"Then what are you doing?" Peter asked

"You'll see." Sirius said as he and James left the great hall.

Remus rolled his eyes and went back to his sandwich.

Felix came over and sat down next to them.

Sawyer frowned and said "Felix why is your hand bandaged?"

"I was lifting the visor on a suit of armor and it snapped back on my hand."

"_How did you even reach the visor_?" Sawyer asked in disbelief.

Felix shrugged and started serving himself.

"Wow, I didn't think there was anyone more accident prone than me." Peter said.

"I don't mind I get to go the nurse each time." Felix said with a grin.

Caprice looked confused, "Why do you have the hotts for Madam Pomfrey?"

"Eww! No, you're a sick man! She has lollypops!"

"Typical." Sawyer said under her breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After lunch the friends headed down to the dungeons for Potions, only to find the hallway leading to the room blocked by a crowd of people.

They could hear Professor Slughorn telling students, "All classes in the Dungeons bellow this point have been canceled due to severe flooding. Enjoy your afternoon off while we fix this mess."

The group exchanged a look and went to find James and Sirius. They went outside and sitting under a tree was James and Sirius, looking rather pleased with themselves.

"What did you guys do that flooded all the classrooms in the dungeons?" Sawyer asked

"Our little secret." James winked

"Whatever, I'm going to go catch up with Brody, see you guys later." Sawyer said and walked away. The rest of the friends sat down under the tree. Remus pulled out a book and started reading.

"We just got everyone the afternoon off and you want to read?" Sirius said in disbelief

"Yeah, some people actually read for fun." Remus commented

"Only psychos read for fun." James declared

"Isn't that a bit over dramatic?" Ariana asked

"No, reading makes you crazy."

"How does it make you crazy exactly?" Peter smirked

"It puts ideas in your head; now Remus is going to become a crazy psychotic killer, murdering everyone in his path!" Sirius announced

"What ever you say Padfoot." Remus said and turned back to his book.

"Sirius, no more sugar for you." Lily said, shaking her head.

"Okay, so we have the afternoon off, what should we do?" Caprice questioned

"Spin the bottle?" James said wiggling his eyebrows at Lily.

"In your dreams Potter." Lily said

"My dreams are much more interesting than a little game of spin the bottle."

"Eweweweweweewewewewewewew!" Lily said "Don't you dare dream about me!"

"What makes you think I'm talking about you? I could be talking about Sirius!" James said.

"AWWW, James…I had no idea you felt that way about me." Sirius got up and sat next to James and gave him a hug. The group was roaring with laughter.

"Oh, cool, I'm single again." Ariana declare then turned to Remus, "So Remus…How's life?"

Sirius quickly got up and tackled Ariana, "NO! Remus is mine too!"

Ariana poked Sirius in the side, making him squeal and pull away from Ariana. She grinned while the rest of the group gave him curious stares.

"Did you just squeal?" Peter asked

"No…" Sirius said, "It was a manly howl."

"I know manly howls," Remus explained, "And that was no manly howl."

"I can't help it…I'm ticklish…it's a disease."

"Like cancer?" James asked

"Well…maybe not that bad...more like hiccups."

"And by the way, cancer is caused from cell mutations, it isn't a disease." Remus explained, receiving blank stares from everyone except Lily.

"You get hiccups when your diaphragm is having a spasm, by the way not a disease." Lily explained.

"Anyway… who wants to play cards?" Peter asked, taking out a deck of cards from his pocket.

They gang played cards for a while. Remus read his book and Lily worked on her essay for muggle studies. The spent the rest of the afternoon outside until it was time to come for dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Yeah chapter 4!


	5. A bit of silliness and a box of tissues

Chapter 5: A bit of silliness and a box of tissues

"BITCH!"

"FUCKING WHORE!"

"DON'T TOUCH MY STUFF!"

"WELL IT'S ALL OVER THE PLACE! HOW CAN I NOT?"

"What's all that about?" Sirius asked glancing at the stairs to the girls dorms.

"The daily Sawyer-Caprice confrontation." Ariana sighed as she ran her hand through her long brown hair.

"Should we go stop it?" Lily asked.

"Does this ever resort to actual fighting?" James asked

"Sometimes, remember in fourth year when Caprice had a black eye and Sawyer had scratch marks on her face?" Ariana asked

"Yeah…" Remus said slowly

"That would be their first fight." Lily informed as she put her red hair up in a pony tail.

"Awesome lets go!" James said heading towards the staircase.

"No! Stop where you are! Trust me you do not want to go up there." Lily warned.

"Hell yeah we do!" Sirius said excitedly.

"No, last time we tried to stop them they were throwing things at each other I got hit with a shoe." Ariana said

"Unfortunately Caprice got the worst of it, you know because Sawyer's a chaser." Lily said.

Suddenly there was silence and a door slammed. Sawyer stormed down the stairs, red in the face, muttering.

"Oh my god! You didn't kill her did you?" Lily asked.

"No, I should though." Snapped Sawyer plunking herself down on a chair.

"Why is it silent?" Ariana asked.

"I don't know; she was choking when I left." Sawyer said moodily.

"What?" Remus exclaimed.

"I don't know, I threw something at her giant head, but I was so angry I missed and it hit her throat."

"Maybe someone should go check on her." Peter asked.

"Why? She'll still be there. She's like the plague, she won't go away." Sawyer scowled as she pushed her light brown hair out of her face.

"Why don't you try being nice to her?" Ariana suggested.

"Because I don't like her, I don't see how you can even trust the manipulative bitch."

"She's not that bad." Peter said.

"Well then you just have to learn to ignore her." Ariana said

They heard footsteps coming down the girls' dorm stairs again and saw a flushed Caprice appear rubbing her throat; her silver bracelet jingling from the movement. Sawyer just glared at the girl and stayed silent.

Caprice glowered at Sawyer and sat down next to Ariana and started twirling her pinky finger around a strand of her blond hair. After a few moments of silence Peter said nervously "So, uh, James, when is the next Quidditch practice?"

"Umm…Thursday, why?"

"I like to be informed of these things. You know so I don't come up here and everyone's down there and stuff." Peter said lamely, trying to get a conversation flowing.

"Yeah well we have to get those new players trained and stuff. Traci's an amazing seeker but we still need to train her up a bit." James said "And Sirius, I know it's very hard to control you're anger but you cannot throw your bat at Corey Daniels."

"Who's that?" Lily asked.

"He came and tried out for beater but Emilie got the position and he didn't like that so much; he started yelling about sabotage or something." Sirius said.

"Sabotage?" Ariana raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, my bat might have hit the bludger a little hard when I sent it to him." Sirius said.

"A little?" James said incredulously, "you hit it so hard I'm surprised it didn't go right through the castle wall!"

"Why did you hit it so hard?" Lily said.

"Well I didn't like his attitude that much." Sirius said defensively.

"More like he didn't like that Corey told Sirius his hair made him look like a girl." James corrected.

"I have very manly hair!" Sirius argued. "And what about you? He told you that _your_ hair looked like the monster that was under his bed!"

"Well I didn't react like you did."

"Yes you did! Let the bludger get free again when he put his bat down!"

"James!" Lily said in shock, "You didn't, did you?"

"The little bastard deserved it." James grumbled.

At that moment they all looked as they heard the portrait swing open and Corey Daniels walked in. He gave Sirius and James a look then continued up towards the boy's dorms. Once he was out of sight the group burst out laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Ariana was sitting by the fire in the common room in relative silence trying to prepare for the transfiguration quiz after lunch.

"Hey Ariana?"

"What? I'm studying!"

"Wannamakeout? Sirius asked quickly, looking rather pleased with himself

"What?"

"Wannamakeout?"

"You get stranger every day." Ariana said, turning back to her books

"You didn't answer my question." Sirius whined

"No!" she said bluntly while looking over her Transfiguration notes

Sirius looked disappointed, "I'll just go ask someone else then."

"Have fun with that." Ariana said smirking

Just at that moment, the portrait hole opened and Sawyer walked into the common room returning from the great hall. Sirius grinned and walked over to her.

"Thanks for waiting for me." Sawyer said sarcastically

"Hey Sawyer?" Sirius asked

"What Sirius?"

"Wannamakeout?"

"Do I want to what?"

"Wannamakeout?"

Sawyer gave him a confused look, then turned around, and walked back out of the common room. Ariana chuckled at the scene, "I don't think you'll have any takers Sirius."

"We shall see." He said, amused

They both heard footstep and turned to see Caprice walked down from the girl's dorms. Sirius grinned and walked over to her.

"Hey Caprice?"

"Yes?"

"Wannamakeout?"

"_Langlock!_" Caprice shouted as she pointed her wand at Sirius. Suddenly Sirius' tongue shot up to the roof of his mouth; sticking to it like glue. Sirius mumbled something and looked rather offended. Ariana and Caprice laughed. After a while, Ariana pointed her wand at Sirius and muttered the counter curse.

"That was rude." Sirius whined

"Ariana, you might want to get a muzzle for this mutt." Caprice said, looking amused

"Hey!" Sirius said indignantly

Once again the portrait door swung open. Remus and Peter walked into the common room, holding some books.

"Where are James and Lily?" Ariana asked

"They are still in the library, the prefect meeting just finished, but Margie Barker is talking to them; they will be up in a minute." Remus replied

"Hey Moony?" Sirius said with a mischievous smile

"What Padfoot?" Remus responded

"Wannamakeout?"

'Not again.' Remus thought, "Yes Padfoot lets go make out right now." Remus said sarcastically

"Well, if that's what you really want, come here big boy!" Sirius replied, joking

"Maybe next time…" Remus said trying to hide a smile, then went to sit on the couch, next to Ariana.

"We're back. " James said as he and Lily entered the common room.

Sirius smirked then asked, "Lily?"

"What Sirius?"

"Wannamakeout?"

"Well, if you really want to…" Lily replied, amused. Everyone laughed.

"Hey! You can't talk to my girl like that." James said protectively

"I'm not your girl Potter." Lily explained once again

"One day you will be, my dear." James said happily

Lily just shook her head and sighed.

"So is that a no?" Sirius asked

"Yes that's a no!" James responded for her

"Okay…okay…but James, can I ask you something?"

"What Sirius?"

"Wannamakeout?" All the friends laughed.

"Maybe later, we have to go to Transfiguration now." James said, smiling

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remus, Lily, James, Sawyer, Caprice, Sirius, Ariana and Peter arrived at their transfiguration class just in time. Sirius took his normal seat, next to James. Ariana sat next to Sawyer, Remus sat with Peter and Lily sat with Caprice.

Professor McGonagall started to explain what the class would be doing for the quiz that day, while Brody handed out the quizzes.

"Today we will be transforming desks into owls after we are finished with our quiz. You will have to pay full attention to this lesson, this will be very important for you N.E.W.T.S."

"Darn, how can I _pay_ full attention to the lesson, I don't have any money with me." James whispered to Sirius. The comment made Sirius snort rather loudly.

"Is there a problem Mr. Black?"

"No professor, I'm fine but I do have a question." Sirius said. Sawyer and Ariana exchanged nervous looks. James smirked, knowing what was coming.

"Yes Mr. Black?"

"Wannamakeout?"

The whole class froze, waiting to see her response.

McGonagall sighed; she was getting too old for this, "Thirty points from Gryffindor, and a weeks detention for you Mr. Black." She said, and then continued talking about the quiz they would be taking momentarily.

"Oh, you know she wants me." Sirius whispered to James

"You're one of a kind Pads." James responded

Brody walked over to James and Sirius's desk and placed two quizzes on it.

Sirius whispered, "Hey Brody?"

"What Sirius?" Brody whispered back

"Wannamakeout?"

Brody just made a face and walked away. Then he turned back around to face them when McGonagall wasn't looking put his hand up to his face, making a fake phone then mouthed "Call me!"

Sirius and James tried to hide their laughter. McGonagall turned back around and shouted, "Mr. Potter! Mr. Black, is there a problem?"

"Nope, we are just peachy Minerva. Please continue with the lesson." James responded

"Mr. Potter you will be joining Mr. Black in detention this evening."

"Same time as usual? Should I bring some wine?" James asked mischievously

McGonagall ignored the comment and said, "You have twenty-five minutes to finish the quiz. You may begin."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah! Chapter five. If you were wondering about the title, the tissues thing, we are both sick again. I have a cold and Jess is recovering from bronchitis.


	6. Doin' It

Chapter six "Doin' It"

"I'm bored" Whined Ariana

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" Sawyer asked

"I don't know… Tell me a story!"

"Once upon a time there was a girl called Ariana she was a whore and screwed every guy in sight. Then she met Sirius who paid her an extra ten dollars everyday to only screw him and they screwed happily ever after. The end." Sawyer read from her Astrology textbook.

"I like that story." Sirius said with a grin.

"You got that from an Astrology textbook?" Ariana asked skeptically.

"Yup. It's written in the stars." Sawyer said.

"I agree, feel up to earning your ten dollars?" Sirius asked.

Ariana pushed him off the couch.

"Ok. Later then." Sirius grinned.

Ariana rolled her eyes "We'll see."

"Any way, break's over," Sawyer declared "Back to studying."

Ariana groaned. "Do we have to?" opening her textbook again.

"Yes, we massacred the comet test, so we are studying these damn constellations."

"You sound like Lily." Ariana muttered.

"Yeah, well you aren't the one with a psycho mother who'd send a howler for dropping a freaking tea cozy."

"Apple doesn't fall far from the tree…" Ariana said under her breath

"What was that?" Sawyer asked with a glare

"Nothing dumpling." Ariana replied with a cheesy smile.

"Damn straight."

After half an hour they migrated upstairs to their dorm because Sirius was making continuous attempts to get his ten dollars worth. But alas, they could not escape their pesky peers.

"So, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation downstairs." Caprice said with a grin towards the two girls.

"Then cut off your ears." Sawyer said without looking up from her book which earned her a glare.

"So have you?" Caprice asked Ariana.

"Have I what?"

"Done your 'ten dollars worth'?" Caprice asked with a smirk.

"I would hope it was worth more than ten dollars." Ariana said raising an eyebrow.

"So you have?"

"Yeah…" she said slowly

Lily who, at the present time on her bed studying like the other two looked dup from her book "You have?"

"Yeah…"

"Wow, wait Sawyer have you?"

Caprice snorted, "Isn't that obvious?" which was answered by an astrology book being launched at her head. She squealed and ducked.

"So have you?" Lily asked again.

"Yes." Sawyer replied still scowling at Caprice.

"And you Caprice?"

"Yes." The blonde said casually, then asked, "Lily you have right?"

"No."

"Really?" Caprice asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes." Lily said turning slightly red.

"Oh…ok."

There were a few moments of silence as every body turned back to studying.

"So…who was your first?" Lily asked nervously.

"Alec Dempsey." Caprice replied.

"Why do you sound so proud? He's a man whore, it's no great accomplishment." Sawyer said.

"Shut up. If you're so great who was your first?" Caprice demanded.

Sawyer turned red and muttered something and turned back to her notes.

"Oh, so you're shy about it." Caprice said with a hungry gleam in her eye.

"Leave her alone." Ariana sighed.

"What about you who was yours? Sirius right?"

Ariana turned red and said "That's none of your business."

"_It wasn't Sirius?_" Caprice said in disbelief. "So who was it?"

Ariana exchanged a look with Sawyer and they both started packing up their books in silent agreement to escape to the library.

"Was it Remus?" The blonde asked.

The two girls flew out the door as Caprice listed a bunch of boy's names.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that day Sawyer was in the shower, since she had given up with her Astrology because Brody had come in and started distracting her, when she heard the bathroom door open.

"Hello?" she called out and didn't get a response.

A few moments later she heard footsteps over the shower.

"Hello?" she said nervously to the otherwise silent bathroom

"So was it Brody?" said a voice suddenly slicing through the silence.

Sawyer screamed and dropped her soap in fright. "JESUS BLOODY CHRIST CAPRICE!"

"Well?"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Sawyer bellowed throwing soap and shampoo bottles over the top of the shower wall in an attempt to injure her fellow Gryffindor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ariana was sitting in the Library at one of the back tables with Brody studying her notes when she heard someone sit down opposite her. When she looked up she saw Caprice with a large lump on her head, staring intently at her. After a few moments Ariana became uncomfortable.

"Uhh, can I help you?" She asked nervously.

"…Remus?" Caprice asked after a moment of silence.

"No I think you're mistaken, my name is Ariana." She replied slowly. "Ok I'm going to presume Sawyer has attacked you and by the looks of it caused some serious damage. Would you like me to take you to see Madame Pomfrey?"

Caprice didn't respond, she looked like she was doing some intense thinking.

"Do you think she can even comprehend the English language?" Brody asked

"I don't know I think she's finally actually received trauma to the brain."

They looked back at the girl who hadn't taken her eyes off Ariana. Then Caprice slowly pointed to Brody.

"My name is Brody." He said slowly as he got up, "I'm not going to hurt you; I'm just going to take you up to see the nurse."

Caprice looked intently at him and shook her head. "Nah, couldn't be."

"Caprice squeeze my hand if you can hear me." Brody said as he took hold of her hand softly. She looked at him as if he were mental. He put a hand on her shoulder and shook it gently while trying to remember CPR in case she had a fit and collapsed or something "Are you ok?"

She looked back at Ariana and said "He's weird." And with that got up and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sawyer was once again making an attempt to study in the common room, sitting on a couch by the fire. Now that she was alone, Sirius wouldn't be distracting her in his attempts to seduce Ariana and last she knew Caprice had gone to the library to bug Ariana, so for the most part Sawyer was all set to study. Until two people ran into the common room, one was cackling maniacally and the other was screaming death threats. They ran over to Sawyer and started going around her chair in circles.

"Felix you little rat! I'm going hang you from the north tower by your toes!"

Felix didn't reply he just kept laughing and running, that is, until Sawyer stuck out her foot and he tripped and fell flat on his face.

"CAN NO ONE SEE I'M TRYING TO STUDY?" she shouted

"He pranked the girl's bathroom!" Emilie said angrily.

"The girl's bathroom? Honestly Felix that's so first year." James said gravely shaking his head.

"I _am_ in first year." Felix said

"Yeah James what are you talking about? We pranked the girl's bathroom last week." Sirius said.

"That was you?" Sawyer yelled. She chucked the nearest thing she could reach, which just happened to be Felix's wand because he had just raised it to do something to Emilie. Sirius ducked and the wand hit James between the eyebrows with a small explosion and a yelp as his eyebrows turned into some kind of plant and started to grow rapidly.

"And besides I don't think you ever turned all the soap into frogs and filled all the bathtubs with bologna." Emilie growled ignoring the growth occurring on James' face as the seventh year started running back and forth in confusion and poking it with his own wand which only seemed to make it grow faster.

Remus raised an eyebrow as he lifted his wand to fix his friend's eyebrows. "Bologna?"

Felix just shrugged. "It was all the house elves would give with out being suspicious."

"Four bathtubs worth of bologna isn't suspicious?" Emilie asked incredulously.

Felix just shrugged again and went up to the boy's dorm and Emilie just stormed up to her own dorm.

Sawyer finally gave up with the studying and went and sat with Remus in another group of armchairs.

"No one cares about stars anyway." She sighed

"What are you talking about? Everyone loves those shiny constellations especially Sirius the Dog Star!" Sirius grinned

"Shut up mutt." Sawyer groaned.

"I'm going to kill Felix…" muttered a newly vegetation free faced James, rubbing his forehead.

"Be my guest."

"Hey Sirius care to join me in a murdering rampage?"

"Most definitely, Mate."

Once again the portrait hole opened and in came Caprice and Lily. They saw Sawyer and made their way over to where they were sitting.

"So who was it?" Lily asked.

"No! Not you too?" She groaned.

"So it wasn't Brody, and it wasn't Sirius everyone knows you hate him." Lily said listing a bunch of boys.

"Well actually that could be the reason she hates him so much…" Caprice said thoughtfully.

"What are you talking about? Sawyer loves me!" Sirius said giving her a hug as if that proved it, but received a growl in response so he quickly let go.

"Was it Remus?" Lily asked ignoring Sirius.

"Was I what?" Remus asked confused.

When Sawyer didn't answer Caprice turned to Remus. "So, Remus, do anyone good lately?"

"_What?_" Remus choked.

"Like Sawyer for instance?"

"_What?_"

"Nah Remus doesn't swing that way." Sirius said

"Hey! I do swing that way!"

"So did you do Sawyer?"

"Of course he didn't!" Sirius grinned "He's with me"

"Sirius, what are you talking about you know he's with me now!" James argued.

"That's what he tells you." Sirius said gravely as the two of them got up and walked over to the fireplace to see out where they could find Felix.

"Hmm… no I don't think it was him…" Lily muttered to Caprice thoughtfully.

"Well it obviously couldn't be Peter." Caprice said, then seemed rethink that and asked with a look of slight disgust, "It wasn't Peter was it?"

"NO!" Sawyer yelped "you know, not that there's anything wrong with Pete, just I .." Sawyer cleared her throat and turned to a rather shaken looking Remus, "So uh, Remus how go things?"

"Umm…peachy." He said hesitantly.

"Great, yeah, I um, I'm going to migrate to the Library or somewhere else Lily and Caprice free…" Sawyer said moving to get up but was stopped in her seat when James' returned out of nowhere and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Hello dear heart, pray tell, where can I find your brother the whelp? You're knowledge of his whereabouts would greatly assist the hunt." he said.

"Was it James?" Caprice asked.

"Was what James?" James asked.

Sawyer turned bright red.

Lily and Caprice gasped. "OH MY GOD IT WAS JAMES!"

"What was James?" James asked again, "What did I do?"

"Oh my god I can't believe it!" Caprice answered him.

"What?"

"OH MY GOD!"

"I've got to go water an owlery. I mean go to the Plant I mean… SHUT UP CAPRICE!" Sawyer yelled and stormed out of the Common room.

"Okay now we just have to figure out Ariana…" Lily said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, let's go." Caprice said and the two girls left.

"What just happened?" Sirius asked.

"Uhh, I don't know but why did they asked me who I've done?" Remus said

"I don't know." James shrugged, then remembering Sawyer's behavior he realized what just went on. "Ohhh." He said slowly, and then he suddenly turned red.

Remus looked at him in confusion then a look of realization appeared on his face, "Ohhh."

"Oh what? I don't get it. Moony did someone?" Sirius asked and looked at James' red face. "Wait…OH MY GOD!"

"Glad you're catching up with us Padfoot." Remus said dryly.

"MOONY DID PRONGS!" Sirius yelled falling off his chair.

"_WHAT?_"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sawyer escaped to the library and joined Ariana, Brody and Peter at a back table. She plunked down in a chair and slumped forward resting her head on the desk.

"Something wrong darling?" Ariana said with out looking up from her book.

"They figured it out."

"Figured what out?" Brody asked.

"They figured _it_ out."

"What's it?" Peter asked.

Sawyer rolled her head on one side and said "_It._"

"Oooh." Ariana said. "That sucks. Wait, did you say _they_?"

"Yes. Lily's joined Caprice's insane crusade. Now that they know my it, they're going to come after you."

"What should I do?"

"Run. Hide. Leave the country. They stop at nothing."

"Wait a second, what's this it we're talking about?" Peter asked.

"You know…it." Brody said

"Huh?"

"No I suppose you don't know…" Brody sighed.

"If they were shocked about you're it, they're going to freak out about mine."

"_What it_?" Peter exclaimed earning a warning glare from Madame Pince.

"They're really persistent, I mean you think they'd give up by now but they just keep coming and attacking again and again!" Sawyer said.

"There's nothing wrong with your it. At least your it has a brain; my it didn't have a brain." Brody said

"I'm not ashamed of my it…I just don't want to embarrass my it."

"Well I'm actually pretty impressed, I mean your it is pretty classy, I mean I'd do your it." Brody said.

Sawyer raised an eyebrow, "You'd do Ariana's it?"

"Yeah, her it is way better than yours."

"Hey! Leave my it alone! My it is a complete gentleman!" Sawyer said then added "When it feels like it."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Peter shouted looking confused.

"That's it!" Madame Pince shouted stalking over to the table, "You four get out of my library!"

"What's it!" Peter shouted again in frustration

"What?" Brody asked incredulously, "You didn't even give us a warning!"

This only seemed to infuriate the librarian further "OUT!"

"This is ridiculous!" Sawyer muttered.

"Miss Sawyer, don't back talk me!"

"What?"

"Oh, you think you're such a smarty pants? DETENTION."

"_What_? I didn't even do anything this time!"

"Now get out of my library!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe she gave me a detention!" Sawyer whined.

"Well, I can understand it, I mean you are a nuisance." Ariana said.

"Shut up." Sawyer said as she leaned against Brody.

"I think I have a trunk lodged in my ass." Brody said shifting his position.

Since they had been kicked out of the library they had moved outside and were presently sitting under a tree by the lake.

"So what are these it's?" Peter asked

"This is possibly the worst day ever." Sawyer moaned ignoring Peter.

"Well it looks as if it's either going to get considerably worst or incredibly amusing." Brody said indicating the group that was approaching. Sirius, James, Remus, Lily and Caprice were walking down towards them.

"Hey, I thought you guys were in the library." Remus said as he sat down.

"We were." Peter said.

"What happened?" James asked sitting down.

"We got kicked out." Ariana said.

"Why?" Sirius asked as he sat next to Ariana wrapping an arm around her.

"Peter yelled." Brody said.

"Well at least you got off easy." Lily said.

"You say that as if we did something horrible." Sawyer said.

"No, I just mean usually people that yell in there usually get a detention."

"I did." Sawyer growled "Will you two shut up!"

Sirius and James were laughing at her misfortune.

"So Ariana," Caprice smiled "Anything new?"

"No, nothing that important." Ariana replied with a grin. "Anything happen with any of you?"

"We found out that James was Sawyer's first." Lily said proudly

"First what?" Peter asked

"Her first Pony. What do you think Pete." Brody said sarcastically.

There were a few minutes of silence while everyone waited for Peter to figure it out.

"Oooh!" he suddenly said.

"You're so quick Pete, it's a wonder we can keep up with your amazing intellect." Sawyer said dryly.

"Well apparently Moony and Prongs have been at it." Sirius said.

Brody suddenly burst out laughing "Your it's did it together!" he said to no one in particular. Ariana sent him a death glare as discreetly as she could and Sawyer suddenly burst into a fit of giggles while everyone else looked at him strangely.

"OH MY GOD!" Peter suddenly shouted.

"We weren't serious mate." Remus said

"No, but I am!" Sirius said earning a slap upside the head from Ariana.

"ARIANA DID IT WITH REMUS!" Peter yelled in shock.

They all went silent in shock. They looked between Remus and Ariana. Ariana had turned a shade of red brighter than Lily's hair. Remus suddenly saw something interesting in the lake and was staring intensely at it.

"Oh my god…" Caprice said slowly.

"Oh would you look at that, the giant squid just attacked a grindylow." Remus said making a weak attempt at changing the subject.

"I thought I was your first!" Sirius said in confusion.

"Not quite."

"I don't even remember you guys dating!" James asked.

"No they went out in second year, remember?" Peter said.

"You guys did it when you were twelve!" Lily asked with wide eyes.

"Wow, Ariana. You out-slutted Sawyer." Caprice said, "I'm impressed. I didn't think it could be done."

"Shut up! You're just pissed because you didn't lose your virginity until sixth year." Sawyer said throwing a nearby stick at her.

"And we weren't twelve when we did it." Remus broke in, "We dated over the summer before fifth year. That's when we did it…"

"Caprice was a virgin until sixth?" James asked. "I thought she lost it before she even came to Hogwarts." Caprice glared at him.

"Well you can't blame him. I mean I thought the same." Brody said "You did give off the impression that you were…advanced in that area."

"No I didn't!" Caprice defended

"Well the point is it happens to everyone eventually, so we can stop talking about it now." Ariana said

"Hey Sawyer." James said

"Yes James?"

"Tell Lily how great I am in the sack."

"Ew." Peter said frowning "Bad mental images."

"I really don't want to know that either." Lily said.

Sawyer caught Lily's eye and mouthed 'AMAZING.' which earned her a glare from Brody and a grin from James who mouthed to Lily 'Call me.'

"But Brody's a god." She recovered.

"Hey, Ariana, who's better in bed? Me or Remus?" Sirius asked.

"I'm not going to answer that." Ariana said trying to avoid the topic.

"I bet that means me and she just doesn't want to insult Moony." Sirius grinned

"What ever you want to believe…" Remus said.

"Since we're on the topic anyway," Caprice began, "Who your first times?"

"Sawyer." James said with a smile, "Oh, Lily, did I mention to you that I am great in the sack?"

Lily ignored the comment and turned to Remus and asked, "What about you?"

Remus pointed at Ariana.

"I'm flattered Remus, I really am, but I wasn't your first time." Sirius said with a grin

"Not you, moron, Ariana." Remus clarified

"Sirius, what about you? And when ?" Caprice asked

Sirius though for a moment, "Willow Beatle."

"Willow, really?" Brody asked

"Yeah."

"Wow, she's normal so picky…" Brody said

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sirius asked

"Nothing."

"When did you and Willow do it?" Lily asked

"Third year."

"Wow, that's so young." Peter said

"What about you Pete?" James asked

"I don't want to say." Peter said blushing

"Aw, is Pete still a virgin?" Sirius cooed

"Sirius, don't be such an asshole, just because you can't keep your pants on…" Ariana began

"Hey, my pants are on…for now…" He grinned at Ariana, who smacked him on the shoulder playfully

"Come on Peter, who was it? It can't be as bad as Sirius?" Sawyer joked

"Hey, I'm amazing; girls faint at the sight of me." Sirius insisted

"Whatever, tell us who it is Peter." Lily said

Peter sighed, "Rita Skeeter."

The group looked horrified. Sawyer said, "Sirius I withdraw my comment, there is someone worse then you after all."

"Thanks." Sirius said

"What about you Lils?" James asked

Before Lily could answer Caprice butted in, "She's still a virgin."

"So, and that's a good thing, she just give herself up to some guy unlike someone else I know, Caprice!" Sawyer added

"Shut up Sawyer." Caprice replied

"Make me!"

"I suppose you're right, it must be difficult to shut that huge mouth of yours."

Sawyer started to get up but Brody pulled her back down and wrapped his arms around her so she couldn't move.

"Chill out you guys, anyway it's getting late; I'm going to dinner." Lily said, getting up from the floor

'Hold on a minute…" Caprice started, "Brody, who was your first?"

Brody's cheeks turned red and replied, "Wow, it is late, lets go have dinner." Then he quickly got up and headed towards the Great Hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay so that was a very funny chapter 6. Please read and review.


End file.
